


Promises

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gap Filler, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-15
Updated: 2005-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Takes place during Brian and Justin's final love scene.  I wrote this as a sort of therapy.





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian gazes down at Justin, whose eyes shine with tears that mix with the sweat glistening on his cheeks. Running his fingers tenderly over Justin’s soft, golden hair, Brian feels his heart breaking as he buries his face in the hollow of Justin’s neck. He thinks that maybe the closeness will force them to melt together.

_Then Justin would have to stay_ , Brian thinks as sobs wrack his body.

“I’m going to miss you so much,” he confesses once he catches his breath. “Is it okay if I don’t want you to leave?”

“Yes,” Justin assures him as he rubs his hands slowly up and down Brian’s back. “It’s sort of a comfort.”

“I really do love you.” Brian is full of confessions tonight, this one almost pleading.

“I know. I love you, too.”

“This can’t... This won’t be the last time,” Brian says, sounding as though he has never been so sure of anything in his life. “I promise.”

Justin smiles and sighs a breath of relief. Brian has never broken a promise.


End file.
